


Zensai

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ningún cocinero en el mundo podría contra el estómago de Luffy. Para Sanji era una verdadera batalla. Dejaba el alma en la cocina cuando debía alimentar a su capitán, como la dejaba en el campo de batalla cuando debía cuidar a las chicas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zensai

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : One Piece no me pertenece, si así fuera, Sanji y Zoro lo harían como conejos para complacer a gran parte de la audiencia. Todo de su autor: Eiichiro Oda. Desde que vi la película del Barón Omatsuri, quise hacer este fic. La escena en la que Sanji se pone de la nuca porque Luffy alaba la comida de otro cocinero es épica.

No era la primera vez que pasaba lo mismo. Pocas veces podían ver al orgulloso Sanji herido en el alma, y esos eran momentos claves: cuando Nami despreciaba vilmente todo el amor que le dedicaba y cuando su capitán alababa la comida de otro.

—¡Esto es lo más rico que comí en mi vida! —Había vociferado el capitán hundiendo en la ignominia a su cocinero de elite.

En su inocencia, Luffy no se daba cuenta de lo que para el resto era tan evidente. En su inocencia, Luffy alababa toda la comida que le gustaba como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, aunque no lo fuese en verdad. Si después de todo Luffy podía comer carne cruda y cocida sin encontrarle diferencia alguna.

La mirada de Sanji se posó sobre el rostro del chico y con sentida cólera dejó el trozo de pollo sobre el plato para levantarse furioso.

—¿No vas a comer tu porción, Sanji? —preguntó un extrañado y esperanzado Luffy; esperanzado porque quería aprovechar la ración que su amigo dejaba.

Pero el rubio no le respondió y, en cambio, lo señaló, con ese fuego en los ojos que parecía inextinguible.

—No —rugió. —¡Ahora mismo voy al Sunny a preparar el pollo a la cacerola más exquisito que en su vida podrán probar!

Zoro ahogó la risa, sin ánimos de picarlo con ese tema, que parecía ser delicado.

—¡Genial, Sanji! —bramó el chico de goma, contento y todavía ajeno al dolor de su cocinero—¡Haz mucho! ¡¿Sí?

Buscó un cigarrillo, que por supuesto no encendió dentro del restaurante, con la intención de irse.

—¿Sanji, porque mejor primero no comes y después vas a…? —propuso Chopper, preocupado por la alimentación del rubio, pero era tarde, Luffy ya se había metido la porción de Sanji en la boca.

—No, iré ahora mismo, igual no tengo hambre. —Dio la vuelta, marchándose finalmente.

Había sido una mala idea aceptar la propuesta de sus amigos de que, por una vez, no trabajase como un esclavo para ellos.

Le habían propuesto ir a comer en un restaurante para desligarlo de la responsabilidad. Y hasta entonces, Sanji no se había arrepentido de haber aceptado, pero luego de presenciar ese arrebato en su capitán, dudaba seriamente de volver a estar de acuerdo con propuestas de ese estilo… A ver si todavía su capitán encontraba un cocinero mejor y le daba una patada.

Sanji pasó todo lo que quedaba de la tarde buscando los ingredientes perfectos; seleccionando la mejor variedad de verdura; probando los condimentos que pensaba usar para resaltar y superar las expectativas de cualquier paladar.

Admitía que la comida en ese restaurante al que habían ido era exquisita, pero era consciente de que si se consideraba un cocinero digno de viajar con alguien como Luffy, debía superar cualquier exquisitez existente y conocida en el universo. Así que puso manos a la obra en la preparación de lo que sería uno de los tantos platos excelsos que le salían diariamente.

Uno más, que ganaría el halago del capitán. Pero sabía que Luffy ensalzaba la comida de todo el mundo — indistintamente— porque era un glotón de primera que podía comerse algo vencido y rancio e igualmente encontrarlo exquisito.

Así que también admitía que Luffy no era parámetro válido. Quizás debido a esa poderosa razón, aprovechó que Nami estaba sola estudiando mapas en su reposera favorita, para tocar con ella ese tema que desde hacía meses estaba mellándolo.

No, no para cortejarla, manosearla o acosarla, simplemente para hablar con ella.

—¿Nami-san?… —preguntó, trayéndola a la realidad. Cuando ella lo miró, cuestionó a rajatabla—: ¿Soy buen cocinero? Quiero decir, mi comida… —de repente no lucía tan seguro, como si mostrarse preocupado por ese detalle le avergonzase—¿La consideras excepcional? Porque sé que soy bueno cocinando —se explicó con sinceridad, sin pecar de vanidoso—¿Pero soy lo que se dice… súper bueno? —la imagen de Franky haciendo una pose y gritando "Súper" surcó su mente como un cometa.

La navegante arqueó las cejas. ¿Desde cuándo Sanji hacía esa clase de preguntas? ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba tan inseguro con lo que era su fuerte: la cocina? Repentinamente no parecía ser el mismo Sanji seguro de sí mismo que ella conocía.

—¿Tanto te afecta lo que diga Luffy?

—¡No es eso! —explicó con desesperación, que no quería dar una imagen errónea—Es sólo que… se supone que Luffy será el rey de los piratas ¿no?, y por ende su tripulación tiene que ser la mejor —asintieron los dos de acuerdo con esa reflexión—Entonces tengo que ser el mejor cocinero del mundo.

—Es tan tierno que hagas eso —terció con una tenue sonrisa—, que te esfuerces tanto por Luffy.

—¡No lo hago por él! —Volvió a bramar sacado de sus casillas, pero recordando que estaba ante su querida Nami-swan se serenó. —Es que… Luffy no encontraría la diferencia entre algo hecho por mí que por un niño de cinco años. Se lo comería igual, como si fuera un manjar, y… —Se rascó la cabeza, para después chistar y alzar los hombros. ¿Por qué le estaba dando vueltas a ese tema tan insignificante?—Déjalo así, tienes razón —Y Nami no había dicho nada como para darle la razón—, es estúpido de mi parte. Disculpa, sigue en lo tuyo. —Como los locos, hablaba consigo mismo. Nami parpadeó y lo atajó a tiempo de que se fuera.

—Espera…

—Lo siento, Nami… no quería molestarte —se disculpó—, nada más quería preguntarte esto a ti porque… tú lo conoces hace más tiempo y…

Nami entendió enseguida lo que Sanji trataba de decirle, y hasta cierto punto le conmovía suponer que el cocinero había estado con esa idea durante el tiempo suficiente como para tragarse la vergüenza que le daba preguntar aquello.

Y si se lo preguntaba a ella era porque no se animaba a decírselo a Zoro, quien conocía a Luffy mejor que nadie. Desde ya, el espadachín tendría con que torturarle y picarle por el resto de sus vidas, e incluso después de la muerte. Pero Luffy era extraño, tenía formas de llegar a ciertas conclusiones que desconcertaban incluso a las dos personas que más y mejor lo conocían.

—Está bien, Sanji… a veces yo también me pregunto —comenzó a decir ella con calma, acomodándose en la reposera—que es lo que hago aquí —vio que el chico asentía, tomando de nuevo confianza para ser sincero con lo que sentía, dejando de lado el orgullo.

—Me pasa eso… que a veces me pregunto cómo demonios llegué aquí, qué hago aquí —se sentó en la silla junto a la navegante y continuó, con la mirada fija al frente—, me pregunto en qué demonios pensaba Luffy al momento de pedirme que me uniera.

Sonrió… él, en su momento, no tenía ni idea de todo lo que viviría junto a ese chico. Intuía que era fuerte, pero de un tipo de fortaleza interior. Luffy poseía la "lanza de la convicción", como le había dicho Zeff.

Le pidió que se uniera y él se negó. Una y otra vez. ¡Qué idiota! Hubiera perdido así la posibilidad de viajar en una de las mejores tripulaciones, si es que no era la mejor. ¡Y sin dudas lo sería con Luffy a la cabeza!

—Habiendo tantos buenos cocineros en el mundo, tuve suerte de que Luffy me hubiera pedido unirme. —Esas palabras nacieron sin intenciones de su dueño por darles vida.

Nacieron como una secreta confesión, en un murmullo. Nami rió bajito al ver la turbación en el cocinero. ¿Él había dicho eso en voz alta?

—Créeme que todos pensamos lo mismo en algún momento. Pero también creo que todos nos ganamos un lugar en la tripulación.

—Lo sé —movió la cabeza de lado a lado, no podía darse a entender—. Sé que me gané mi lugar —no dejaba de lado que era uno de los mugiwara más fuerte junto a Zoro y el citado capitán—, pero…

—Pero el tema es la cocina… —Sanji asintió a sus palabras.

—El tema es que no sé si estoy a la altura de alguien como Luffy.

—¿Qué dices? —bramó la chica con cierta gracia—¡No hay quien tenga la capacidad de llenar ese estómago sin fondo como tú, Sanji!

—Eso también lo sé…

—Cualquier otro cocinero ya hubiera claudicado. ¡Ya hubiera dejado la tripulación!

Sanji estalló en carcajadas, eso era verdad. ¿Cuántas veces al principio había pensando en presentar la renuncia? Pero si no lo había hecho, no fue porque la presencia de Nami en ese barco le impedía alejarse de ellos —que sí, era uno de los tantos motivos—, si no porque él se consideraba un cocinero digno de superar ese y cualquier otro desafío que se le pusiera adelante.

Con el tiempo se acostumbró al hambre voraz de su capitán, y sabía cómo satisfacerlo. Conocía la cantidad exacta de comida que Luffy podía devorar, dependiendo de los ingredientes, del contenido y de la consistencia.

Sabía cómo engañarlo con la comida. Incluso sabía cómo prepararla para que comiera menos, cuando Chopper le pedía expresamente que cuidara la alimentación de Luffy.

Lo tenía tan estudiado que con honda seguridad, ningún cocinero en el mundo podría contra el estómago de Luffy.

Para Sanji era una verdadera batalla. Dejaba el alma en la cocina cuando debía alimentar a su capitán, como la dejaba en el campo de batalla cuando debía cuidar a las chicas.

—Gracias, Nami —fue franco—, me sirvió hablar de esto contigo. —Se puso de pie, pero antes de irse volvió sus pasos para rogar en un murmullo—por favor, no le cuentes a nadie de lo que conversamos, ¿sí?

La muchacha asintió, aliviándole la presión. No quería que pensasen que era un alfeñique. La voz de Luffy reclamando comida a deshora puso sus sentidos en alerta. Se arremangó la camisa como quien está a punto de entrar en una pelea a muerte y se metió en la cocina. Dentro, pasó cerca de hora y media haciendo un pastel de carne para contentar a su capitán.

Y Luffy no tardó en hacerle compañía, impaciente y feliz por las atenciones de su cocinero.

Un silencio pesado se instaló, que era quebrado por la queja de un supuesto hambriento capitán.

—Dios Santo, no sé cómo puedes tener hambre tan temprano. Falta para la cena, Luffy.

—¿Puedo comer un bocadillo, entonces?

Sanji le miró con mala cara. Un bocadillo para Luffy eran tres raciones de comida más o menos. Lo estudió de arriba abajo, preguntándose qué tipo de habilidad extra tenía el chico para comer tanto y no engordar un gramo. Era un misterio saber a dónde iba a parar toda esa cantidad desorbitante de alimento.

Y mientras Luffy se atiborraba con el mentado bocadillo antes de la cena, Sanji decidió echarlo como siempre:

—Ahora vete a mirar el mar o hacer algo, no me molestes mientras cocino.

—Pero… quiero ser el primero —rezongó mientras masticaba.

—Te llamaré primero a ti, así que vete…

—Mentira, tú llamas primero a las chicas —se quejó como si estuviera dolido por el pormenor—¡Y yo soy tu capitán!

—Lo sé… sé que tengo la desgracia de tenerte como capitán —resopló, dando la vuelta resignado para cuidar que el pastel dentro del horno se estuviera cociendo parejo.

Luffy, mientras tanto, se sentó en la mesada. Le gustaba estar con Sanji mientras cocinaba; le encantaba el aroma a comida envolviendo el lugar, por eso siempre aparecía minutos antes de que el rubio terminase. Pero en esa ocasión se había quedado desde el principio. Degustando el mentado bocadillo, por supuesto.

Es que Sanji había pasado horas encerrado en la cocina, y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. A Luffy le gustaba pasar el rato con todos sus nakama, y tan acostumbrado estaba a ellos que enseguida los extrañaba. ¡Lo que le había costado esos dos años de cautiverio! ¡Lo que había extrañado el arte culinario de Sanji! No había quien lo atiborrase de comida como su cocinero.

Sanji dejó el trapo sobre las hornallas apagadas y encendió un cigarrillo. Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano y observó a su capitán con aparente indiferencia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luffy con la boca llena. De repente Sanji se le había quedado mirándolo de una manera muy rara—¿Tengo comida en la cara?

Sanji no supo si llorar o reír. Como si Luffy pudiera comer decentemente.

—En la cara —respondió—, en el pelo, en la ropa… como siempre. Dios… —suspiró—nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera comer como tú —rápidamente agregó—: sólo un perro, el cual nunca supimos cómo llegó al Baratie.

—¡Es que tu comida es muy rica, Sanji! —Bramó Luffy con emoción.

Esa expresión hizo cambiar la postura del rubio. Un semblante ensombrecido y amargo pobló el rostro de Sanji; y un silencio, que era levemente interrumpido por los gemidos de Luffy al comer, volvía a apoderarse de ambos.

Sanji necesitaba saberlo, y percibía que no tendría una oportunidad igual, porque reconocía que nunca antes había estado tan predispuesto a admitir eso que le molestaba, y también se percataba de que a futuro no volvería a tocar tan en profundidad el tema. Hablar con Nami le había servido para darse cuenta de esas cosas.

—A ver Luffy —murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y recargando la espalda contra la mesada—explícame qué demonios se cruzó por tu loca cabecita de goma para pedirme, aquella vez en el Baratie, que me uniera a tu tripulación.

Luffy dejó de comer, como si esa pregunta le hubiera tomado por sorpresa. En parte sí, le tomó desprevenido, pues creía que esa razón era más que obvia. Alzó los hombros y con dejadez respondió:

—Necesitaba un cocinero.

—Sí… claro —analizó. Era sencillo, ningún enigma: Luffy necesitaba de un cocinero, ¿qué le hacía pensar que el muchachito lo hubiera elegido a él por sus capacidades en la cocina? Luffy estaba desesperado por un cocinero, nada más. —Pero hay muchos en el mundo… —El chico de goma no alcanzó a oír ese murmullo, pero no importó, porque con lo siguiente que dijo descolocó al rubio.

—¡Si no te hubiera encontrado, nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre! —Estalló en risas, recordando esa época difícil en la que repararon en la importancia de tener a un cocinero diestro a bordo, que supiera hacer un alimento balanceado en altamar.

—Supongo que el afortunado soy yo —negó con la cabeza, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. —De entre los millones de cocineros que hay en el mundo… yo.

—Sí, fue suerte, ¿no? —comentó con simpleza para dar otro mordisco, ajeno a la aflicción de Sanji—Que de todos los cocineros del mundo, pudiera dar contigo.

—¿Eh? —eso le hizo volver en sí de su introspección.

—¡Claro… ¿imagina si te encontraba antes Barbanegra, Trafalgar Law, Kidd o alguno de esos? —comentó con desazón, como si la idea le atormentase—¡Hubiera perdido al mejor cocinero del mundo y… ¿Quién me cocinaría? —finalizó con desesperación.

—Pues… cualquier otro —Aunque seguía reconociendo que Luffy sería todo un desafío para cualquier cocinero del mundo.

El capitán dejó la fuente de la que devoraba para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo. Todavía sentado en la mesada.

—¡Imagina si no te encontraba! —La idea parecía perturbarlo a niveles insospechados—¡El futuro Rey de los Piratas no puede andar con cualquier cocinero, Sanji!

Esa expresión, sencilla en un sencillo Luffy, le arrancó una sonrisa de orgullo y alivio al mentado cocinero.

—Ya, deja de sacudirme, lo entendí… y bájate de la mesada que es para cocinar, no para sentarse —le retó, por puro protocolo, porque a decir verdad Luffy llevaba más de media hora sentado ahí sin que él le dijera nada.

Luffy obedeció, sintiéndose momentáneamente satisfecho y con energía para esperar a la cena, a la cual no faltaba mucho. Pero recordando el reclamo de Usopp ese día respecto a ser delicado con el sentir de los demás, decidió agregar algo más.

Seguía sin entender qué había querido decirle el tirador ese mediodía en el restaurante, después de que Sanji se hubiera ido como una tromba.

Adoraba a su cocinero, porque era dedicado de esa particular manera, y en su momento supuso que su arrebato se había debido justamente a esa capacidad para saciarle el hambre. Porque claro, la comida del restaurante podía ser deliciosa, pero no era la de Sanji… ni siquiera era suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Sanji lo sabía, y por eso no había querido perder más el tiempo y volvió cuanto antes al Sunny para cocinar, ¿verdad? Eso creyó fehacientemente Luffy, al menos hasta que Usopp intentó explicárselo.

—¿Pero sabes por qué te pedí que te unieras?

Ahí iba la verdad, se dijo Sanji con temor a la respuesta.

No porque fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo, ¿cierto? En ese entonces Luffy no lo conocía para aseverarlo, y asimismo estaba desesperado por tener una tripulación y, sobre todo, un cocinero a bordo.

—¿Por qué? —dejó de lado ese temor, para escuchar la razón de su capitán.

—Porque eres bueno.

Sanji arqueó las cejas, y cuando Luffy dio la vuelta satisfecho con haber sido claro con sus emociones tal y como Zoro le había aconsejado, intentó marcharse, pero la mano de Sanji tomándolo del chaleco se lo impidió.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que alguien es bueno sin conocerlo? ¿Cómo puedes decir que soy buen cocinero?

—Sanji, llevamos años viajando juntos, créeme que lo sé…

—No me refiero ahora, idiota… —reprendió—Me refiero a ese entonces, no nos conocíamos como para que asegurases que era bueno. No sabías nada de mí, apenas habías probado un plato que encima yo no hice.

—No, pero yo sabía que eras bueno —plasmó una enorme sonrisa. Y mirando la fuente que había dejado vacía sobre la mesada, murmuró—Gracias por los bocadillos, Sanji, es lo mejor que comí en mi vida. —Exagerado, como siempre.

Se fue, dejando a su cocinero entre confundido y contento. Sin embargo a lo que se refería Luffy no era a su calidad como cocinero, si no como persona.

Cuando Luffy vio a Sanji alimentando a Gin se gritó a sí mismo que tenía que tener a una persona así en su tripulación, más y mejor si era cocinero.

Pues necesitaba de alguien que no dudase en alimentar a alguien hambriento, porque Luffy solía vivir hambriento. Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había sacado la lotería con Sanji: era el mejor cocinero de todo el jodido mundo, y era SU cocinero. No lo tenía otra tripulación pirata, lo tenía él.

Saberlo, le llenaba de alegría y aliento, porque Luffy no dudaba de que sería incapaz de encontrar a otro cocinero tan competente, dispuesto a cocinarle a él con esa devoción y entrega. Alguien con la capacidad de preparar los bocadillos más exquisitos y surtidos en apenas minutos.

Luffy, cada vez le exigía más desde su lugar de capitán porque sabía que Sanji tenía más para dar. Porque sabía que Sanji era capaz de eso… de realizar tal proeza de llenarlo, y de mucho más.

Sanji era bueno; en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era bueno por dentro, por fuera y en lo que sabía hacer, que era cocinar, pelear y coquetear con toda chica bonita… aunque no tuviera suerte con ellas.

…

En el muelle de la nueva isla en donde habían anclado había un cartel que acaparó de inmediato la atención de la navegante. Atrapó a Luffy del chaleco para ponerlo frente a dicho cartel y obligarle a leer el epitafio que rezaba: "Gran concurso de comida".

—¡Genial! —dijo el capitán ahogándose en baba al imaginarse devorando toda clase de manjares.

—No, idiota —la chica señaló el pie del letrero y fue Sanji el que leyó en voz alta.

—Gran suma de dinero al ganador.

—Necesitamos ese dinero, estamos secos —apuntó Usopp. —El Sunny necesita algunas piezas que son caras, el cabestrante se ha vuelto a trabar.

—¡Genial! —volvió a bramar Luffy—¡Entonces a ganarlo! ¡Y a comer! —agregó con felicidad.

—Ey, que no es tan fácil… —Sanji lo frenó en seco, suponiendo que toda esa responsabilidad recaía en él; pues no había que ser muy listo para reparar en que él único que podía enfrentar ese desafío era él. Sus compañeros lo miraron, asombrados, y él se explicó—: Debe haber miles de cocineros compitiendo por…

—¡Por eso! —Interrumpió Luffy.

Sanji suspiró. Podía ver en los ojos de su capitán la seguridad y la convicción. Como si por tan sólo participar fuera suficiente para ganar el premio mayor. ¿Tanto confiaba Luffy en su habilidad como cocinero? ¿De verdad creía que podía ganar? No, la mirada de Luffy parecía indicar que IBAN a ganar a como dé lugar.

Siempre depositando tan ciegamente la confianza en su tripulación.

—Haré una comida tan espectacular que en su puta vida el jurado volverá a probar —dijo a modo de dar el sí.

Los otros tres bramaron de emoción y Nami pudo ver sin dificultad la razón por la que Sanji se esmeraba tanto para ser tan buen cocinero.

Lo era desde antes y desde siempre, cierto. Después de todo había comenzado de pequeño a cocinar, pero si era el mejor cocinero del mundo se debía a la sencilla razón de que Luffy creía en él de esa manera tan ciega.

Quizás no lo era. Es decir, quizás Sanji era un excelente cocinero y punto. Pero navegando junto a Luffy, junto al futuro rey de los piratas, se convertía en el mejor cocinero del mundo. ¿Cómo no serlo? DEBÍA serlo.

Ganaron, como era de esperarse; y volvieron al Sunny con el botín y kilos de comida que había sobrado del evento y que Luffy había insistido con llevar. A fin de cuentas para él ese era el verdadero botín, no el dinero, además de la satisfacción de ver la sonrisa de felicidad en Sanji al cocinar mientras ellos lo alentaban.

—¡Mira Zoro lo que ganamos! —Luffy exhibía la comida con emoción—¡Nunca en mi vida comí tantas cosas tan ricas!

La mirada de Sanji se endureció de nuevo. El aire estaba enrarecido desde hacía un buen rato, puntualmente desde que Luffy hubiera empezado a comer los platos participantes sin que el concurso terminase.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo —bufó el espadachín—, Luffy cuida lo que dices, no ves que el cocinero se pone celoso si alabas la comida de otros.

—¡Eso no es cierto, marimo, que te parta un rayo!

—¡Pero es que ese hombre! —exclamó Luffy mirando con furia a uno y al otro, ajeno al punto de la discusión, pero igualmente atinándole—¡El que salió segundo, hizo un pastel de carne que en mi vida…! —La mirada asesina de Sanji le hizo silenciar de golpe. No entendía qué significado oculto tenía esa mirada, pero le pareció prudente callar.

—¡¿Estás insinuando que ese asqueroso e insípido pastel de carne era más rico que el que yo te hice ayer? —lo tomó de la solapa del chaleco y lo sacudió con vehemencia, dejando momentáneamente de lado la discusión con Zoro.  
—Bueno, no quise decir eso… —Luffy se mostraba turbado por el arrebato de Sanji—Sólo que él lo hizo distinto, le puso eso rojo que estaba rico —cerró los ojos, gritando a lo último—¡Eso rojo estaba muy rico!

—¡Perfecto, entonces búscalo a él y dile que te haga la cena porque yo tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer como mirarme el ombligo! —Viró, furibundo—¡Me largo de aquí a otro barco con otro capitán que sepa apreciarme!

—Creo que el concurso se te subió a la cabeza —farfulló el tirador con indiferencia al teatro de un siempre teatrero cocinero. Con las mujeres era igual de exagerado.

—¡No, Sanji! —Rogó Luffy, desahuciado—¡No quise decir eso, te lo juro!

Robin soltó una risilla y ladeó la cabeza, junto a Franky, fue él quien hizo verbal el pensamiento colectivo:

—Parece una pelea de pareja.

Luffy se había colgado de Sanji impidiéndole caminar para que no se le escapase, rogándole con desesperación que le perdonase y que no le dejase sin comida porque moría, moría literalmente si le hacía eso.

—¡Te juro que no, Sanji! ¡O sea, sí… su carne era deliciosa, pero no hay como la tuya! —Se aferró más a él, tumbándolo al piso—¡Es tu carne la que quiero yo, tu carne! —Gritaba y lloraba, ante la pavorosa mirada de Brook quien no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando ahí, quizás porque todavía seguía siendo el nuevo o porque había vivido lo suficiente para lograr entender que a veces hay otros significados detrás de las palabras.

—¡Claro ¿no? ¡Es algo distinto, por eso! ¡Es otra clase de preparación! ¡Es otra carne! ¡Un sabor nuevo!

—¡Bueno, sí, pero…!

—¡Admite que es eso! —Reclamó Sanji, quería la verdad, y nada más que la verdad; aunque doliese—¡Admite que estás cansado de mi carne, de mi comida!

—¡No es eso, Sanji, tu carne es perfecta, sólo que era algo distinto y…!

—¡Yo me mato cocinando para ti y tú… no tienes corazón! —Se puso de pie, para caminar hasta la cocina y encerrarse en ella—¡No me hables, Luffy! —Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Sanji, no arruines este día… hoy fue uno de los mejores de mi vida! —Había comido hasta reventar, eso era cierto—¡No quiero pelearme contigo!

—Oh —murmuró Nami, eso hasta sonaba tierno viniendo del capitán.

—¿Quién va a cocinarme como tú lo haces si te vas?

—No se va a ir a ningún lado, Luffy —espetó el espadachín algo molesto con la situación—Es puro teatro —Pero el otro seguía en la suya, lloriqueando en la puerta.

—¿Quién va a ponerle salsa de soya a mis bocaditos de carne? ¿Quién va a hacerme patitas de pollo con formitas de animales? ¿Quién, ¡dime! Quién va decirme que como que da asco?

—Yo —se metió Nami.

Se lo decían todos, todo el tiempo, especialmente ella, así que eso podía no extrañar de Sanji.

—¡Ya deja de llorar en la puerta! —Sanji, saturado, la abrió de golpe, con cara de asesino serial—¡Que sea la última vez que te escucho hablando así de otro cocinero!  
—Lo juro, Sanji.

—¡Porque yo no soy el mejor cocinero del mundo para que tú te vayas por ahí… —agitó la mano—a comer la comida de otro!

Ok, él también comenzaba a notar que esa discusión estaba rara, pero tampoco podía evitar reprochar todo eso que le nacía de una manera tan natural que le abrumaba y sorprendía.

—¡¿Y de qué se ríen ustedes, idiotas? —Le vociferó al grupo que seguía atento la discusión y muy divertidos con la atípica escena que comenzaba a ser típica—¡Voy a borrarte esa sonrisita de los labios a patadas, marimo! ¡Me gustaría verte a ti escuchándolo a Luffy decir "Oh, miren, Mihawk es el mejor espadachín del mundo"!  
—¡Es distinto! —Bramó Roronoa poniéndose súbitamente de pie, pero el capitán lo interrumpió para seguir excusándose.

—¡Lo siento Sanji, me deslumbró el jarabe que le había puesto encima al pastel; me atrapó con la guardia baja, me ofreció un trozo y yo acepté, pero… —se arrojó a los pies de Sanji—pero no lo hiciste tú, lo sé… no volveré a comer la carne de otro! ¡Pero no dejes de ser mi cocinero!

—Entra —lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló con tanta fuerza que Luffy atravesó el marco como si fuera una gomera.

Cerró la puerta y poniéndolo de pie, le estampó la espalda contra ella. La mirada de Sanji irradiaba algo más que ira y celos.

—Escúchame bien, Luffy —comenzó con calma pero firmeza a la vez—, no le cocino a ningún hombre con el esmero con el cual le cocino a las mujeres.

—Lo sé, sé que Nami y Robin comen lo mejor, ¡y eso es injusto! —rugió él, sintiéndose igual de resentido que Sanji—¡Porque yo soy tu capitán, y se supone que lo mejor tiene que ser para mí!

—¡Idiota! —Vociferó, silenciándolo para tratar de terminar lo que quería decir—¡Eres al único hombre que le cocino con el mismo esmero con el que le cocino a una mujer cuando quiero llevarla a la cama! ¡A ese punto, y deberías dar las gracias de que te cocine con tantas ganas!

Luffy parpadeó confundido, eso había sonado tan raro. Y con extrañeza preguntó:

—¿Tú cocinas para llevar a la cama a las chicas? Eso es lo más raro que escuché en mi vida.

—¡No, imbécil! Ah, Dios —se sacudió el pelo, incapaz de poder lidiar con Luffy.

Tratándose de él, tenía que explicárselo con manzanas y luego reforzar lo explicado con un dibujito para que lograse entenderlo de una bendita vez.

—¿Estás tratando de decir que quieres llevarme a la cama? —Eso analizó la cabeza de goma de Luffy.

Ya que si el fin de Sanji era cocinar con dedicación para llevar a las mujeres a la cama, y a él le cocinaba con el mismo esmero con el que lo hacía para las mujeres… ¡Lógica! Dos más dos es cuatro.

Sanji arqueó una ceja y esbozó una tenue sonrisa de medio lado. Palmeándole el hombro, dijo en respuesta:

—A veces me sorprendes, Luffy. —Chistó, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo a decir verdad —Entiendes rápido cuando uno menos se lo espera, ¿eh? —bromeó.

Dejó el asunto de lado y dio la vuelta para ponerse cuanto antes con la preparación de la comida, porque lo que les habían dado en el concurso alcanzaría sólo para Luffy.

—¿Vas a hacer pastel de carne? —Preguntó con ojos vidriosos llenos de ansiedad, con tanta naturalidad, como si lo hablado escasos segundos atrás no hubiera sido conversado.

—Claro. —Sabía que ese plato se había convertido en el favorito de su capitán.

—Y espero que lo hagas con mucho esmero, para tu capitán —bramó con autoridad, para irse por la puerta y dejarlo a Sanji entre maravillado y asustado.

¿Luffy habría entendido bien la conversación sostenida? Negó con la cabeza, tratándose de Luffy podía esperar cualquier cosa. Sonrió apenas. Aparentemente le había encontrado un nuevo sentido a eso de cocinarle a su capitán.

Era cierto: Sanji adoraba las mujeres, y cocinaba con dedicación y esmero para ellas. Para agasajarlas aunque no pudiera llevarlas a la cama. Y nunca creyó que dedicaría esa misma devoción por un hombre, pero bueno, se consolaba y escudaba en el pretexto —válido— de que Luffy era su capitán, y que era lógico esmerarse tanto por él, ¿no?

…

—Es tan raro Sanji —le murmuró Luffy al reno, mientras pescaban por la tarde sentado en la borda del Sunny—, haberse visto, ¡tan cabreado sólo porque quería llevarme a la cama… me lo hubiera dicho y ya!

—Ey, Luffy —murmuró Usopp, sentado a su lado y mirando al frente con cara de circunstancia. Tiró apenas de la caña cuando algo picó el anzuelo.

—¿Sí?

—Dime… ¿sabes en verdad lo que significa llevar a la cama a alguien?

—¡Claro! Tú lo llevas a Chopper siempre a la cama cuando se queda dormido a la noche sobre la cubierta… y a veces a mí cuando Zoro nos emborracha y no puedo caminar.

Luffy lo miró con ojos llenos de obviedad, mientras Chopper a su lado asentía, sin entender el fin de la pregunta del tirador.

Usopp negó con la cabeza y suspiró: tenía una noche larga y dura por delante con ese par.

—Pues, verán… —comenzó Usopp, dejando la caña de lado para cruzarse de brazos y adoptar una pose altanera, la misma que adoptaba cuando explicaba algo de suma importancia. —Llevarse a la cama a alguien es… —pensó bien las palabras a emplear—¿Vieron cuando Franky dice que va a estar muy ocupado, para que no lo molestemos?

—Sí —respondieron al unísono.

—¿Y Robin desaparece como por arte de magia?

—Sí.

—Bueno… lo que hacen cuando creen que nosotros no nos damos cuenta —indicó con convicción—, eso es llevar a alguien a la cama.

Luffy abrió grande los ojos y palideció.

—¡¿Sanji quiere hacer eso conmigo?

—¡Pero los hombres no pueden procrear entre sí! —protestó Chopper haciendo uso de todo su caudal médico. Los humanos no dejaban de parecerle curiosos.

—No, eso es cierto —reconoció Usopp—, pero eso no quita que sepan divertirse —sonrió con malicia, elevando las cejas como si estuviera ocultando algún oscuro y macabro secreto.

—Claro —chilló Luffy—, por eso Zoro te secuestra cada tanto y no me deja subir al puesto de vigilancia.

Ahora fue el turno de Usopp para palidecer:

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes?… ¡Yo!… nada más entrenamos…

—Pero no te veo muy cambiado —Chopper le miró de arriba abajo, lucía musculoso desde que habían vuelto del cautiverio, pero no había habido un crecimiento de masa muscular desde entonces.

—Y bebemos…

—Si a ti no te gusta el alcohol—el reno frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Y jugamos a… a las cartas.

—Si a Zoro no le gusta jugar a las cartas —De nuevo el doctor.

—Lo sé porque Zoro lo intentó conmigo —respondió Luffy con inocencia, interrumpiendo el reclamo del tirador hacia Chopper por ser tan entrometido.

—¿Qué? —Las palabras de Luffy lo distrajeron de la queja hacia el reno.

—Que Zoro me llevó al puesto de vigilancia cuando le tocaba su turno y me pidió que le hiciera lo mismo que tú le hacías…

—¡¿Qué? —Usopp se puso de pie, furibundo.

—¡¿Estás sordo? —Reclamó el capitán—¡Que Zoro…! —pero no pudo terminar de repetir la oración.

—¡Ahora se va a enterar ese espadachín!

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó Luffy a Chopper; pero el reno alzó los hombros, tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Lo vieron a Usopp alejándose por la cubierta hasta el puesto de vigilancia, para a los pocos segundos ver cómo salía corriendo ya sin esa seguridad rabiosa en cada paso que daba, y detrás al espadachín.

De repente Luffy volvió en sí recordando las palabras del tirador. Entendiendo las verdaderas razones de Sanji ahora todo cobraba un matiz diferente.

Sonrió ampliamente.

—Así que Sanji quiere hacer hijitos conmigo —rió bajito, como si la idea le divirtiese excesivamente.

—Pero no se puede Luffy, no tienes vagina, ni trompas de Falopio, ni ovarios —refutó Chopper con calma, estirando la caña.

—¡¿Qué cosa?

—Ovarios…

Y lo que quedó de la tarde se fue perdiendo en explicaciones médicas sobre lo que tenían las mujeres y les hacían aptas para reproducirse. Pero cuando el estómago de Luffy tronó, la conversación llegó a su fin.

Corrió con energía hacia la cocina en busca de su ración correspondiente, dispuesto a reclamarle a Sanji comida aunque eso significase tener que pagar con el cuerpo los dones culinarios de tan excelso cocinero. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, Sanji no estaba solo.

No, estaba muy bien acompañado para desgracia del joven de goma.

—Luffy… —murmuró Sanji, algo divertido y extrañado por la reacción del capitán, pues se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, como si hubiera visto algo fuera de lugar.

—Sanji —musitó con sorpresa, mirando luego al esqueleto—Brook.

—¿Capitán-san? —Correspondió este, tan estupefacto como Sanji. Le dedicó una reservada mirada al cocinero, devolviéndole la cuchara luego de probar la salsa. —Lo siento, Sanji-san, no sirvo para esto.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo?

—¿Qué pasa Luffy? —Sanji dejó la cuchara sobre la mesada para prestarle atención al frenético chico, quien no perdió el tiempo y los señaló reclamando explicaciones.

—¡¿Quiero saber que está pasando aquí?

—Pues —murmuró el músico, acomodándose el pomposo traje para continuar—Sanji me estaba pidiendo opinión, pero… como no tengo lengua ¡yohohoho! No sirvo para dar un juicio válido al respecto. ¿Sucede algo, Luffy-san? —cuestionó el músico con tacto, todavía asombrado por la ira del capitán.

—¡¿Cómo puedes, Sanji? —El mentado elevó las cejas, extrañado era poco decir en ese momento.

—Creo que mejor los dejo solos —Brook hizo una leve reverencia y pasó junto al chico de goma dejando la cocina.

—¿Puedo saber a qué carajo te refieres, Luffy?

—¡Después de todas las cosas bonitas que me dijiste ayer, vengo a probar tu comida y hay otro! ¡Y ya hay otro en tu cocina! —Gritó con todo el aire de los pulmones, arrancándole una sentida carcajada al cyborg que desde afuera había escuchado al paso mientras arreglaba uno de los cañones.

Ese par se había vuelto muy divertido en apenas semanas.

Sanji movió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de ordenar las ideas dentro de ella. ¿Cosas bonitas? No recordaba haberle dicho cosas bonitas a Luffy, sólo hablaron de la comida… De repente todo pareció encajar y tener sentido.

Lo estudió con calma, sabía que de Luffy podía esperar cualquier cosa, cualquier tipo de interpretación.

—No es lo que parece, Luffy. Sólo le pedí a Brook que probara.

—¡Yo soy tu catador de comida, sólo yo! ¡Es mi lengua la que… ! —Sanji lo silenció, que no empezaran a hablar de lenguas porque el tema se iba ir al mismísimo demonio.

—Por empezar, no tienes de qué preocuparte, ey… es Brook—rió con nerviosismo—ni siquiera tiene lengua.

—¡No importa, no es eso, si no la intención: se lo pediste a él! ¡Y como se lo pediste a él podías habérselo pedido a cualquiera!

—A ver Luffy, que quede claro una cosa —Lo tomó de los hombros para tratar de calmarlo—Es cierto que tú eres mi capitán y que me esmero por ti, pero yo alimento a toda la tripulación. Eso es algo que no va a cambiar…

Luffy parecía serenarse poco a poco al comprender ese importantísimo detalle.

—Lo sé, pero es que… siempre me llamas a mí para probar la comida.

—Y a eso quería llegar —señaló la fuente sobre la mesada, el pastel de carne estaba listo, y sobre la hornalla había una olla. —Estaba haciendo una jalea parecida a la de ese cocinero. Pero no estaba seguro de que si el sabor estaba bien y quería que alguien la probase. Y no quería que fueras tú porque… —hizo un gesto con la cabeza—bueno, porque se suponía que era una sorpresa.

Luffy caminó hasta la olla y miró el contenido con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Sanji había hecho eso por él? ¿Había dejado de lado su orgullo de cocinero sólo para contentarlo a él?

Reconocer que el jarabe en cuestión era bueno, había sido un golpe bajo para Sanji, más al intentar copiarlo, porque un cocinero no debería valerse de esos trucos sucios, pero… a Luffy le había gustado, y podía dejar de lado no sólo su orgullo, si no los códigos que tenía como cocinero, con tal de satisfacerlo.

—Sanji —murmuró Luffy con emoción, arrepintiéndose de su arrebato—¿Tantas ganas tienes de llevarme a la cama? —parecía maravillado y conmovido con el detalle.

La sonrisa de Sanji se borró de un plumazo dando lugar a una expresión de ira.

—¡No idiota, no vayas tan rápido! ¡Siempre entiendes todo mal!

—¿Quieres hacer hijitos conmigo o llevarme a dormir? ¡Ya no entiendo! —se aferró de la cabeza, y afuera la carcajada de Franky se escuchó con claridad en todo el Sunny.

Sanji se llevó la palma de una mano a la frente y después se frotó los ojos. Sería complicado explicarle algo a Luffy que él todavía no llegaba a entender del todo. No sabía muy bien adónde los llevaría todas esas escenas de celos que tanto divertían al resto, pero sin dudas Sanji tenía en claro que habían tenido su primera pelea de capitán-cocinero; o de pareja según el resto.

Estaban a mano. Él se había puesto celoso, y luego Luffy. Ya, las cosas estaban aclaradas, ahora serían _fieles_. Sanji le cocinaría con esmero sólo a él, pese a que fuera hombre, y Luffy no se iría por ahí a comer la carne de otros cocineros. Salvo, claro, que Sanji le diera el visto bueno.

Ah, y sobre ir a la cama, bueno… lo que en un principio fue para dormir en el estricto e inocente significado de la palabra, terminó por convertirse en intentos fallidos para hacer hijitos. Es que Sanji insistía en intentar una y otra vez.

Luffy sabía la verdad: nunca podría quedar encinta porque no tenía eso que tienen las mujeres —cuyo nombre ya se había olvidado—, pero por supuesto que no se lo diría a Sanji. Ya que Usopp tenía razón: eso que hacían era muy divertido; y le satisfacía tanto o más que la comida.

Qué bueno, ahora su cocinero le consentía dos placeres.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 _No es que Zoro los emborrache, aclaro, es que Luffy quiere beber a la par de su espadachín y termina borracho; tomar en cuenta que son palabras de Luffy XD_

 _Muchas gracias por haber leído :) _Tengo tres fics más con este pairing (pero no sé cuando los publicaré)_  
_

 _7 de julio de 2011_

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
